


talk is cheap

by dystopianDebaucher



Category: NCT (Band), NU'EST, Wanna One (Band)
Genre: M/M, badly written sexual content chapter 9 lmao @ self, entirety of JL/jonghyun bc they all love him, everyone's in love w jonghyun at some point lbr
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-04
Updated: 2018-06-08
Packaged: 2019-03-26 21:54:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 9,706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13866777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dystopianDebaucher/pseuds/dystopianDebaucher
Summary: drabbles done for the prompts given to me through my cc!1: 2hyun | jonghyun's a cat in this lifetime2: seongwu-centric | a little closure for our favourite doting palace guard3: hinted 2hyun | it wasn'thisfault he liked wearing fishnets in the middle of winter4: ongbugi | seongwu's determined to show how close he is with jonghyun, with or without the fans' beady eyes5: justice league | jonghyun's sick and justice league is a little more than frazzled (but don't tell jonghyun that)6: nielbugi | daniel'snotabout to get fired from his favourite job7: 2hyun | the 5 times minhyun realised he'll never love anyone as much as he loves jonghyun8: ongbugi | seongwu's a thorn on jonghyun's side and he wouldn't have it any other way9: nielbugi | he was his last customer and this was not how he expected his last night to end10: jaeten | when jaehyun said he wanted a cat this wasn't what he meant11: 2hyun | mr new nurse kim jonghyun can't let everyone know that mr. popular GS hwang minhyun is his husband, he just can't





	1. nine lives

**Author's Note:**

> idk what to call this lmao

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> jonghyun's a cat in this lifetime

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> for [this prompt](https://curiouscat.me/vvalpurgisnacht/post/302302034)!

**an extra life based on my previous work:[un coin de soleil](https://www.asianfanfics.com/story/view/1313299/un-coin-de-soleil-2hyun)!**

 

no one said they had to meet as humans in every lifetime, right?

this time, he was being taken care of--not like minhyun hasn't taken care of him all those other lifetimes, but to think he'd see the day where he'd be on the receiving end of baby talk and cooing was...well, an experience, to say the least. jonghyun would continuously paw away minhyun's face every time the other tried to kiss him, retreating into minki's arms and curling up into a ball.

this was _beyond_  embarrassing, but at the same time he felt safe. he was with the person he loved the most in the world, and minhyun, who lived with aforementioned person (in this lifetime, minhyun didn't know how to choose cat food properly; minus points for him)

\--

"minhyun, you do remember that jonghyun's _my_ cat, right?"

"he's _our,_ cat, minki. we're flatmates, it's a given."

"that's not how this works."

"that's how it's always worked."

"not when you eat my damn overnight oats, you monster," minki huffed, crossing his arms as he looked at jonghyun, who was curled up on one of the sofa throw pillows.

jonghyun, though he knew the small black cat he'd adopted loved him and was rather affectionate compared to other cats, seemed to pick favourites depending on the day. some days he'd bare his claws and run away at the sight of minhyun, others he'd find the cat sleeping, curled up in the crook of his best friend's neck. it was the same for him. sometimes he'd come home with jonghyun rushing towards him, climbing him and making a home in his arms while others he swore the cat had _glared_  at him before prancing towards minhyun. now, he'd complain--jonghyun is technically _his_  cat, anyway--but minhyun helps him by properly taking care of him, too. (it's really mostly the expenses, minki mused)

but well, if it's a competition he wants, it's a competition he'll get.

\--

"jonghyun-ah, i got you a new toy!" minhyun chimed as soon as he opened the door, taking his shoes off at the entry way and immediately rushing towards jonghyun (who was on his designated throw pillow on their sofa).

"oh no," minki huffed, raising a brow as he stood between the two. "he has more than enough toys. he hasn't fully played with the toy i got him last week!"

"it's 'cause he doesn't like it, that's why."

"says who!"

"me!" minhyun grumbles, rolling his eyes before taking out the new multicoloured fishing rod cat toy, "now move, i'm gonna play with jonghyun."

minki groans in protest, eyes rolling to the back of his head as he clutches the back of his neck in frustration. "you're not gonna curry up brownie points from my cat through bribery!"

"you do the same thing!" minhyun argues, noting the massive amount of new cat toys and the newly bought throw pillow jonghyun has yet to get used to.

their argument went on for a good ten minutes, the two huffing as they finished their spiels. their apartment was full of cat toys, accessories, and the like. they've spent more time and money on jonghyun than they had on themselves the past two months.

"are....are we really arguing over a _cat_?" minhyun huffs, shaking his head as he took a seat.

"i....we are....." minki sighed, doing the same.

they laughed about how ridiculous they were being for a while, until jonghyun had moved to sit in between them, purring and nuzzling against their thighs. while it was admittedly entertaining watching the two fight over him, he didn't want the two to spend this much on him, especially when in this lifetime, he can't give them anything in return.

"why are you the cutest thing," the two of them sigh, knowing full well how whipped they were for the cat.

\--

their tally is put on hold for this lifetime, jonghyun muses, curled up as he watched minki go prepare his food while minhyun goes to prepare theirs. counting their lives together wouldn't be fair in this lifetime; after all, he has 9.


	2. second lead syndrome

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> a little closure for our favourite doting palace guard

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> for [this prompt](https://curiouscat.me/vvalpurgisnacht/post/307080415)!
> 
> (wow did i just make this sadder? amazing)

**a side-story based on my other work:[ if i say the right things can i kiss you goodnight](https://www.asianfanfics.com/story/view/1289933/if-i-say-the-right-things-can-i-kiss-you-goodnight-2hyun-nuest-hwangminhyun-kimjonghyunjr-royaltyau-canondivergent-wannaone-nuest2hyun), seongwu-centric**

 

seongwu had been a guard in training since before he could remember, and with their ages being similar, he'd obviously end up wanting to play with the boy who resembled the sun in every way possible.

he'd been the one in charge of escorting jonghyun in and out of the palace compound whenever the boy would come and play with the crown prince. the two had gotten along swimmingly, seongwu asking his father if he could play with him in the park nearby and get some ice cream whenever he'd drop by. they'd play on the swings and play hide&seek until they were too tall to fit standing up on the swing and had to sit down (though it took jonghyun longer to sit down, which made him grumble a lot while they made their way back home, ice pop in hand).

they'd ask each other meaningless questions, they'd get to know each other better, and jonghyun's presence in seongwu's heart grew just as he did.

"who do you love, who do you love," he chants once, remembering some song he had listened to that one time jonghyun shared his playlist with him. he looks to jonghyun, wondering if he'll get an answer, to which the boy shrugged before running off, laughing as he turned back, gesturing for seongwu to hurry up and follow suit. seongwu didn't--it didn't take much energy to run after jonghyun, anyway--and instead continued the song, before he sighs, talking to himself as he trailed behind jonghyun, eyes on the floor, whispering "because even if it's not me, it's you," before running off and meeting him at the park that they'd made their home.

\--

the older they got, the more complicated jonghyun's situation became. he knew his sun took a liking to the prince, and he knew the prince liked him back--who wouldn't, really? it was hard for him, since he didn't have the power to do anything. seeing him suffer alone in a place that once brought him peace and joy (though it was mostly the prince's presence that elicited those feelings in him, seongwu mused). he kept apologising to the boy, feeling powerless in the face of the blatant discrimination he faced in the palace.

"it's not your fault, seongwu," jonghyun assured him, smiling as he took his hands in his.

"i know, but i'm still sorry."

\--

he tried his best to make sure jonghyun stayed safe, made sure a few coincidences in the crown prince's route around the palace made the two of them meet. he knew from the get go that there was no place for him in jonghyun's heart, but he was fine with that. all he wanted to see his sun shine as brightly as he did on the day they met.

it took the lovers how many years to iron things out, to learn how to smile again, to be with each other and be happy together. all the while, seongwu's heart had gone through so many beatings, never really knowing how he'd patch it up. but he kept quiet; kept his position by jonghyun's side, looking after him and being his safe haven in the palace.

"you seem happy," he comments, looking over his shoulder as the other browsed through dozens of wedding magazines.

"i am," jonghyun replies, smiling up at him.

"good," seongwu hums, resting his chin atop jonghyun's head as the other turns his attention back to the magazines, "me too."


	3. LF: a vacation (and a coat for the sir)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> it wasn't _his_ fault he liked wearing fishnets in the middle of winter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> for [this prompt](https://curiouscat.me/vvalpurgisnacht/post/294025567)

"I'm sorry, _what_ did I do again?" Jonghyun huffs, raising a brow at the police officer currently staring him down, his heels clacking as he impatiently waited for the man to repeat himself.

"Sorry, Sir, we've received complaints on a rather... _unusual_  looking person outside our doors..." the police officer trails off, a small sigh escaping his lips. "One of the women complained about public indecency, while another claimed that a shady deal was about to take place just right outside our police box. I don't want to be suspicious, however it's protocol. If you would be so kind to explain yourself, that'd be all, Sir."

The claims weren't _all_  that farfetched, Minhyun mused, staring the other down, his cheeks flushing as he did so. The man in question was wearing (far too short) shorts, a crop top, an oversized fur coat and multiple accessories one might find in either hot topic or a pet shop. Not to mention the fishnets and heels, anyone on a normal day would crane their head and have a look. It was nearing midnight and everyone in the neighbourhood would be bound to question his presence as they walk past.

Said man sighs, shaking his head before answering him. "I'm waiting for a friend of mine, he lives near, and he told me to wait by the police station since I might get mugged at this time of the night. Apparently, it backfired."

Jonghyun couldn't help but notice the flush on the other's cheeks, smirking as he took a step forward, closing the gap between them. "So, Mr. Policeman, is there still a problem?"

Mr. Policeman's eyes couldn't stop blinking--was it a nervous tick of his? Either way, Jonghyun found it absolutely endearing--and he cleared his throat before shaking his head, taking a step back. "No, not at all. Although, if I may, why _are_  you wearing such clothes in -3° weather?"

"I like it, I mean, isn't it pretty?" He hums, thumbing over the fur of his oversized coat, stretching out his hands to emphasise his point (and to make his crop top ride up just a _little_ more than necessary). "I just came from my job," he shrugs, the policeman raising a brow at his reply. "No, it's nothing shady. But it's not for the faint of heart, either," he smirks, tugging at the end of his crop top as he took another step forward. "I work at a strip club two stations down. If you need proof--"

"Excuse me, is something the matter?" A voice cuts in, making Jonghyun huff and furrow his brows, while the policeman let out a sigh of relief.

"Dongho--"

"Ya, Kim Jonghyun, what did you do?"

"Nothing! I--"

The policeman cuts in this time, clearing his throat. "Your friend isn't in any trouble, Sir. I was simply out here asking if he wished to come inside, since it's quite cold out."

" _Right_ ," Jonghyun drawls out, raising a brow at the policeman who in turn gave him a small smile and nod.

"Right, thanks man." Dongho hums, nodding as he gestured for them to leave. "Let's go?"

"Yeah," Jonghyun hums, taking out a card from his back pocket, sliding it into the front pocket of the policeman's uniform. He brought his lips near the policeman's reddening ear, smirking all the while "Visit me sometime," he hummed, patting the policeman's front pocket, "you just _might_  get a special from me."

Minhyun watches them leave, his face flushed. He once again gave the boy a look-over, the warmth never leaving his cheeks as he noted that the man probably knew he was staring, with how he put an extra bounce in his step, turning around once in a while to talk to his friend before they disappeared completely as they turned right the following street. Well, he did have some unused sick days, why not?


	4. a big oaf

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> seongwu's determined to show how close he is with jonghyun, with or without the fans' beady eyes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> for [this prompt](https://curiouscat.me/vvalpurgisnacht/post/306302579)!

"So like...will you ever let go of my hand or are you just gonna suffer through my sweaty palms?" Jonghyun jokes, eyes crinkling as he laughs when Seongwu finally lets him go. They've been holding hands the entire trip back to the dorms after their fanmeeting, the fans chiding the two to be closer friends since they were regularly on opposite ends of the line-up.

In an attempt to dispel the notion that the two weren't as close as the others, Seongwu had started to regularly showcase skinship--from brushing away a few strands of loose hair and crumbs at the corners of Jonghyun's mouth to constant back hugging and hand holding.

The fans, of course, swallowed the new content whole and made feasts out of them, and Jonghyun didn't mind. Seongwu had always been touchy-feely with all of the other members, but never as much as how he was with him. Sure, they'd whisper and giggle and occasionally share a hug, but with him, Seongwu became rather attentive and well, attached. Again, he didn't mind, but sometimes he does get a shock when he turns and finds Seongwu's face far too close for comfort. Or so that's the persona he's attempted to create as the boy went on whining about how they're actually close to the fans while Jonghyun just snickered in the background.

This time around, he's in his bed, playing Zelda on his switch when he feels someone enter the room (he didn't bother to check, he didn't care what they all did around the dorm, they know his rules and boundaries anyway) and get on his bed, arms circling around his middle and bringing him close. At this point, he didn't even need to look back to realise who it was.

"Ya, Ong Seongwu, what are you doing?"

"Heat pack," he replies, nuzzling against him, making him the smaller spoon.

He sighs, nose scrunching as he shifts and cranes his head back. "Since when was I your heat pack?"

"Since now," Seongwu chuckles against the top of his head, his nose buried in Jonghyun's newly washed hair.

"There's no need for this kind of clingy-ness in the dorm, you know. No one's watching," he tells the boy, his tone changing from his usual sweet and doting one to the tone he uses for events, full of jest as he attempts to straighten his back and regain his leader persona.

"And no one's gotta. Unless you're into that," Seongwu replies, rolling his eyes as he presses a kiss against his hair, smiling all the while. "Are you gonna keep this up or can I whine about how you're paying more attention to Zelda than you are to me?"

_Unbelievable._

"Since when did you  _not_ whine about my love for Zelda?"

"Boyfriend privileges," he retorts, lips pursed as he inches back a little, just enough for Jonghyun to roll around and face him, rolling his eyes as he did so.

"That's not a thing, Seongwu," he tells him, shaking his head as he moves to wrap his arms around Seongwu's neck, bringing their faces closer, the game now forgotten. "C'mere, you big oaf," Jonghyun chuckles, peppering Seongwu's face in kisses.

So maybe he  _does_ get  _some_ privileges, but he'll keep that his secret for now; Seongwu wasn't wrong when he said he paid more attention to Zelda and there are times he'd like to keep it that way, you see.


	5. big love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> jonghyun's sick and justice league is a little more than frazzled (but don't tell jonghyun that)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> title taken from [this song](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=HMsLzPRcFk0)  
> for [this prompt](https://curiouscat.me/vvalpurgisnacht/post/317989507)!

"What's his temperature?"

"39.2"

"Did someone change his koolfever?"

"I did!"

"When?"

"20 mins ago?"

"I just changed it too!"

"Did someone make sure he drank his meds?"

"Me! Someone set the 8 hour alarm again!"

Everyone in the dorm was frantically buzzing in and out of Jonghyun's room, their leader currently in bed with a fever. Jonghyun's usually the one taking care of everyone when they're sick, despite being lazy and wanting to be preoccupied with something else instead (aka manga and games). Now, in his current state, all of his members are in a state of subdued (since they don't want Jonghyun to worry, though they're currently failing miserably) panic.

"Do you need to change your clothes?" Minhyun asks, prepping a new set of pyjamas for him to change into. Seongwu came in with a bowl and towelette in hand, ready to clean him up while Jaehwan and Hyunbin were trying to make some porridge and  _not_ set the dorm aflame.

"What I need is for all of you to  _stop panicking_ ," Jonghyun sighs, craning his neck to look at Daniel pacing circles by his door, waiting for him to be called on.

"We're not panicking," Seongwu chuckles, placing the bowl down by his bedside table, taking a seat on the floor beside his bed. "We're just taking care of you."

"Everyone buzzing in and out of the room every five minutes isn't taking care of me, it's panicking while thinking I could die from a cold."

"Well you can!" Seongwu protests, lips pursed as he crossed his arms.

"He's right," Minhyun hums, tugging Seongwu by the collar as he gestures towards the door. "We're only bothering him at this rate." The three of them by his room let out a collective sigh, admitting defeat as Minhyun ushers Seongwu out of Jonghyun's room, gesturing for Daniel to take a seat in the living room. "If you need us, just call. We'll wake you up for dinner later."

"I know you will. Thanks. _Please_ don't set the dorm on fire," Jonghyun chuckles, succumbing to sleep after Minhyun shuts the door behind him, reassuring him that he's got everything handled.

He sleeps for the rest of the day, waking up at midnight to see his members in the living room, all asleep, Jaehwan with a ladle in hand (presumably from the pot they've been keeping his porridge in). They probably thought he'd want it fresh and warm and completely missed out on the invention that is the microwave. His fever broke and he feels better, maybe even fully healed.

Jonghyun smiles as he takes the ladle from Jaehwan, serving himself some porridge and eating his first meal of the day in silence, relishing it after the first half of the day was filled with frantic shouting and panicked gestures that knocked over some shelves and injured some knuckles and chins.

The members wake up to him washing the dishes, gasping and falling over themselves (and each other) to help him with whatever it was he was doing. He chuckles as dries his hands on the hand towel in the kitchen, shaking his head. 

"Really, you guys. I'm all better now," he hums, moving to press kisses on each of their cheeks, humming contentedly before adding, "thank you. Love y'all," he smiles, seeing the lot of them stunned, wide eyed as their leader disappeared back into his bedroom.

"Love you too!" They chimed in unison, patting their cheeks softly, glee plastered on their faces.


	6. to do one's job

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> daniel's _not_ about to get fired from his favourite job

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> for this [prompt!](https://curiouscat.me/vvalpurgisnacht/post/317992483)  
> au where jonghyun has an ass lmao

"Bouncers are usually in front of the _club_ , Niel-ah. Not in the dressing room."

"You're a special case," he replies, shrugging with his hands crossed in front of his chest.

"Oh?" Jonghyun chuckles, raising a brow as he looked back. "How special?"

"Special enough," Daniel replies, grinning as he rests against the door frame.

"Will you at least let me change in peace?" Jonghyun sighed, shaking his head as he walks over to his vanity table with his costume for the night in hand, smiling all the while.

"And miss the show? I would _never_ ," Daniel replies, shaking his head, " _could_ never!"

Jonghyun, in turn, rolls his eyes as he changes out of his sweats, pulling on a loose crop top and leather high waisted shorts put together with strings on the side, the glaring red of his lace panties showing. He didn't even bother taking note of Daniel's eyes on his ass, he got used to it after the boy's first week on the job.

"Liked the show?" He hummed, after putting on his heels and walking towards the boy, reaching to pat his cheek.

"As always," he nods, lips pursed in approval.

"Do your job, Daniel."

"I am."

"Your job description includes watching me dress and staring at my ass?"

"Yours includes letting people watch you undress, so..." Daniel trails off, lips puckered as he raised his brows.

 _"Touché,_ " Jonghyun huffs, waving his hand dismissively. "Could you go back to your  _actual_ job now?"

"Is this not...." he hums, gesturing to Jonghyun, "my job?"

"The one with the job description of you being at the door to the club, you dumbo," Jonghyun groans, rolling his eyes as he readies to head backstage, collecting his small pouch for make-up touch-ups. "Enough with your 'protective boyfriend' job stint, else you're gonna get fired from  _both_."

Daniel gasped, clutching his chest, "You're  _firing me_?!"

"Maybe. So you best make sure you don't get on my nerves. I don't want to fire such a promising employee," he smirks, eyeing the other from head to toe.

"Aw, you like me!" He coos, following Jonghyun out, escorting him to the back room behind the stage. "You really like me!"

"Shut up, Daniel. Be a good boy and go do your job."

"I just told you, I am!"

"Your _actual_  job, Niel. The one where you can actually get fired from." 

"Oh, so you mean the chances of me being fired from the other are slim?" He hums, pulling Jonghyun close, wrapping his arms around the other's waist, "am I gonna be up for tenure soon?"

"Shut up and do your job, oh my god," Jonghyun chuckles, squishing his face with one hand, placing a soft peck on the tip of Daniel's puckered lips. He chuckles before planting a kiss on Jonghyun's cheek, humming contentedly as he made his way to the club entrance, plastering on a stern and serious expression to make sure he doesn't get fired.


	7. when every little thing you do, i do adore

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the 5 times minhyun realised he'll never love anyone as much as he loves jonghyun

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> title from [this song](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5L_gOBfGl2A)!  
> prompt [here](https://curiouscat.me/vvalpurgisnacht/post/303001804)

1) They were at an amusement park, the boys having a night out. Minhyun's been talking himself out of having to ride any thrill rides but this strategy shattered the moment Jonghyun's eye caught sight of this one 360 degree Anchor's Away and his eyes twinkled.

"Let's go!!" Daniel chided, jumping as he pointed to the ride.

" _No_ ," Minhyun deadpans, brow raised as he looked at the boy, deflated.

"You don't want to?" Jonghyun muses, moving to grab a hold of Minhyun's sleeve.

He bites back his retort, the 'no' on the tip of his tongue, to smile at the other, nodding. "I mean, yeah, let's go." Minhyun doesn't miss the high-five the two shared as he said yes, making a mental note to make sure Daniel never talks Jonghyun into anything ever again (the last time he did this, the two ended up with pink hair and he ended up settling for pink highlights when Jonghyun and him argued over it). Well, it was worth it, he supposed, Jonghyun's fingers laced around his as they held hands the entire time.

 

2) It started snowing that one time they went out to grab a bite, and of course it _had_ to be the time they actually went on a small adventure, the pair a few hours away from home. Taking a bus wasn't the problem, it was waiting for it that posed a threat to their general well being. The two had decided they couldn't exactly wait around outside in negative degree weather, opting to window shop and keep themselves occupied until the bus arrives--they had twenty minutes, Minhyun noted, setting an alarm on his phone. 

They stopped by a small side store, Minhyun wanting to enter after seeing plushes and stickers decorating the store window. He reasoned out that since they've supposedly gone on an adventure, taking home some souvenirs wouldn't hurt. He'd chosen a pen decorated in rabbit patterns for Minki, a corgi butt pillow for Aron, a small stress ball for Dongho, and a cute pair of mittens and a scarf for himself, both of which having foxes printed and embroidered on them. He looked at his basket filled to the brim with adorable trinkets, quite proud of himself as he chose what he thought would suit his friends the most. They were all quite cute, but not as cute as Jonghyun when he spotted the boy sporting a small beanie with cat ears attached to it, his entire being coo-ing at the sight.

"We're buying this," Minhyun hummed, bringing a rather confused Jonghyun to the cashier.

"We are?" Jonghyun asked, brows furrowed as takes the basket Minhyun had almost forgotten on one of the tables.

"We're  _definitely_ buying this," he tells him, smiling at the woman manning the cashier, fishing his wallet out from his back pocket.

"And  _these_?" Jonghyun wonders, raising the basket of goodies up and showing it to Minhyun.

_Right_ , he chuckles, shaking his head. He'd almost forgotten all of the souvenirs he was planning to get just by seeing Jonghyun in a beanie. "We're buying those too," he replies, wondering when Jonghyun had become the centre of his universe.

 

3) They've moved to another apartment and the landlord told them _no pets allowed_. They had to renegotiate seeing as Minki had just brought home Lucky, so given how endearing the five of them could get during desperate times, the man said ok to small ones, so long as they clean up after them and they don't make noises that could disturb their neighbours.

This time around, it was Jonghyun taking a trip down to the adoption centre, cooing at all of the animals up for adoption. Minhyun was doing the same, playing with a few bunnies at the corner while he waited for Jonghyun to finish up. He didn't actually expect Jonghyun to want to adopt anything, so he was leisurely playing with the animals, having quite an enjoyable time--the bunnies were simply _adorable_ and he couldn't get enough (photos) of them--until Jonghyun showed up with a box of ten turtles in hand.

"The owner said small pets were allowed!" Jonghyun reasoned out, pouting slightly.

Minhyun couldn't stifle his laughter as he moves to get the box from Jonghyun's arms, setting them aside before bringing the boy into a hug. "I'm keeping you forever."

It took a while for him to chide Jonghyun into  _not_ bringing home the turtles, the two arguing as Jonghyun whined by his side-- _'Dongho has fishes, Minki has Lucky, why can't I get turtles!'_ \--before he finally compromised and got two turtles, bringing them home and earning looks from their other flatmates, sighing at Minhyun's lack of ability to say no to Jonghyun.

 

4) It was 3 AM this time around and Jonghyun had just finished watching ASMR cooking videos on YouTube. Cue the clanging of pots and pans and timer beeping noises and you have one tall and sleep deprived Minhyun in the kitchen, groaning against the counter.

"And you're making...?" He sighs, one hand scratching his stomach as the other scratched his head.

"Brownies."

"At 3 AM?"

"You betcha," Jonghyun hummed, beaming at Minhyun after he'd just set the tray in the oven, his cheeks dusted with baking powder.

_Damn it,_  Minhyun thought, resigning himself to his fate of having this Weirdo for a partner, _why is he so damn cute?_  "You're lucky I love you," Minhyun groans, rubbing his eyes.

"The luckiest."

Jonghyun really had him wrapped around his finger but at this point, as he watched the boy hum anime opening songs as he worked on making brownies at 3 AM, Minhyun wouldn't have it any other way.

 

5) Sundays were rest days and, according to Minhyun, the best days. He and Jonghyun had gotten into this habit of watching movies together every Sunday, randomly picking out movies on Netflix as they cuddled up on the sofa, Jonghyun holding the huge ass tumbler they bought to share and Minhyun holding the bucket of freshly made popcorn. Tonight, they've chosen a cheesy English romcom from the 90s whose dialogues earned some snarky remarks from Minhyun while Jonghyun snorted through each and every one.

"Why do all the blondes just....act....like.... _that_ ," Minhyun sighed, lazily eating popcorn, unfazed by the main character's sobs and turmoil. "This really could've been solved by her listening to her friend and taking the damn right turn, but  _no_ , she just  _had_ to act like a know-it-all. And you tell me  _she's_ the most popular girl in school? Why?"

"Not all blondes act like that, some have actual character development," Jonghyun reasons out, resting his head on Minhyun's shoulder, brow raised at the girl on screen currently finishing up her box of tissues and probably destroying the Earth while she's at it.

Minhyun moved ever so slightly to look at Jonghyun, the other doing the same as he noticed him shifting. "Like?"

"Elle Woods," Jonghyun deadpans, lips pursed and brow raised. "Elle Woods is an  _icon_ and you know it."

Really, how he ended up with Jonghyun as his boyfriend, he didn't know, but it didn't bother him in the slightest even if that meant they'd bond over chick flicks and making fun of badly made romcoms.

" _You're_ an icon," he jests, chuckling as he presses a soft kiss on the tip of Jonghyun's nose.

" _You're_ the awful main lead that everyone's in love with even though he has awful pick-up lines."

"Well, so long as you're in love with me..." he trails off, chuckling as he turns his attention to the movie, Jonghyun doing the same (after groaning and rolling his eyes, commenting about how unfortunate it was for him that he is).


	8. ugh, the 2000s

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> seongwu's a thorn on jonghyun's side and he wouldn't have it any other way

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> from [this prompt](https://curiouscat.me/vvalpurgisnacht/post/305957350)!
> 
> (uwah this is shite but anyway i love ongbugi)

it's been two years since they've been in the same class and it takes them until their third before they could properly sort out whatever it was they were feeling, the tips of their ears red as they talk it out, their cheeks flushed and their hands warm as they walked home, hand-in-hand.

it doesn't take as long as that before seongwu's made it his life mission to get jonghyun out of his shell. the more energetic and outgoing of the two oftentimes finds himself disappointed but not surprised whenever he tries to ask jonghyun out. "it's adventure time, jonghyun!" he chimes, giddy in his bed as he thinks of all the plans they could make.

"no, seongwu, it's 2 am," jonghyun replies, immediately hanging up.

"let's go to the beach!" he tries again one day, his hands slamming on jonghyun's desk as soon as he arrives, startling the boy who was quietly reading his manga.

"it's the middle of winter," jonghyun deadpans, shaking his head.

"this is fine," seongwu sighs, crouching down and resting his chin on jonghyun's desk, pouting. "i came here expecting you to decline."

jonghyun chuckles before running his fingers through seongwu's hair, leaning forward and placing his opened manga on his desk, using it to shield them from any of their classmates' side eyes as he leans over to give him a quick peck.

the one time jonghyun finally agrees to go out with him (someplace that isn't either of their houses, at least), he immediately regrets it. he signed-up for a nice dinner out, expecting to go to mcdonald's or any other fast food chain like what normal, broke high schoolers do. what he didn't expect was to be brought to some shady restaurant in one of the back alleys after an exhausting day of running after seongwu since he'd insisted they go to an amusement park for  the day.

"i'm just trying to let you test those tastebuds," he reasons out, shifting through the menu and trying to find something resembling chicken nuggets, just for jonghyun.

"what you're doing is testing my patience," jonghyun sighs, shaking his head and opting to let seongwu do whatever he wants. at this point, he really couldn't be bothered anymore. everything was done without any ill-intent, anyway. "it's lucky that you kiss well."

"is that my only redeeming quality, at this point?" seongwu jests, to which jonghyun says yes and he's left in shock just as the waiter rounds their table.

 

\--

"i think the grandma next door thinks i live here," seongwu comments one time, resting his chin on jonghyun's shoulder as his boyfriend sat on the floor, leaning against the bed he was on, playing games on his nintendo.

"you don't?" jonghyun hums, craning his neck just enough for seongwu to nuzzle against him, leaving kisses wherever and whenever he could.

"you'd like that, wouldn't you?" seongwu coos, pressing another kiss on jonghyun's cheek. he's met with silence after, the boy's eyes trained on his game, lips pursed and brows furrowed in frustration.

sighing, he whines as he nuzzled into the crook of jonghyun's neck, kissing him after every sentence. "will you ever look my way?"  _kiss_. "is that damn level still not done?"  _kiss_. "have you finished off the boss already?"  _kiss._  "are you near a save--" he's cut off by jonghyun groaning, rolling his eyes as he inches away, causing seongwu's head to hang low over the edge of the bed, jonghyun shooting a glare his way before returning to his game.

"if you can keep quiet for ten more minutes i'll give you a kiss." it's the most effective way of shutting seongwu up, jonghyun mused, a part of him glad his boyfriend was relatively low maintenance, while another slightly worried about how long this'll last and where it'd take them. but what worried him most then was the fact that he lied through his teeth and he was quite certain he couldn't finish this level in ten minutes.

they were in their last year of high school and everyone knew of their relationship--at this point, there wasn't a need to hide it now (not that seongwu was particularly great at hiding it). "did you like the book i lent you?" he asks, though they all knew he was referring to manga. they'd been sharing a lot more at this point, jonghyun now also letting himself go at seongwu's pace from time to time, while the other tried to match his. and now seongwu's newly found affection for japanese culture was something he found both exciting and endearing, to say the least. 

"READING IS AMAZING THAT WAS A MAGICAL EXPERIENCE THANK YOU," he blurts out, wrapping him in a hug and peppering kisses on his face.

"you're exaggerating but i'll take it," he chuckles, kissing back whenever he could.

\--

they've lasted longer than they thought they would and now they're entering their dream colleges, fingers laced together as the two took deep breaths, the other's presence beside them bringing peace to their jittery selves. 


	9. baby don't stop

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He was his last customer and this was not how he expected the night to end.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> if y'all haven't listened to bds yet y'all missing out on the twink anthem of 2018
> 
> this became longer than it should've and really i haven't written anything remotely sexual in the longest heckin time so i apologise for the shit that this is LMAO
> 
> also it's based off of this [prompt](https://curiouscat.me/vvalpurgisnacht/post/346730376)!

Daniel had been working since 8 AM that day and it's a quarter to midnight and he's close to falling asleep on the wheel. Terrible as that thought was, being an uber driver did mean that one needs to go over and beyond normal pleasantries to get that five star rating. At least, that's what he feels like he should do; his 4.36 star rating is something he doesn't want to let go of. Tonight, however, it seems like going  _over and beyond_ was a feat by his customer.

"Sir, are you alright?" He asks, noticing how said customer had curled up into a ball in the back seat, worried since he didn't have his seatbelt on. He gets a mumbled reply in return, shrugging it off and taking the drive slow so as to not disturb the curled up man. 

It's a miracle that the man could even sit up when they got to his apartment, Daniel having to nudge him awake and watch him painfully peel himself from the leather seats (the car's borrowed, his is in the wash—his taste isn't  _this_ tacky). His last customer for the day looked about as groggy as he —at least for the first five minutes of them sitting in silence as he waited for the man to gather his bearings and function again. "Hang on," his customer finally speaks up, patting himself down, his pats turning more panicked as he started shedding his outer coat and shaking it around in the back seat.

"Is everything o—" "My wallet." "I beg your pardon?" "My wallet's gone."

Now they're in a pinch. Daniel, though he did pity the man who seemed like he just went through a hell of a night, he wasn't well-off enough to just let this go. The total came up to 36,000 won and he wasn't about to lose that much money on one ride.

"Sir should we repo—" he was unable to finish his sentence when he realised his customer had already gotten out of the car, panic boiling up inside of him as he unlocks his door and moves to run after the—oh. Unlocking the door was meant to be a chance for him to run after the previously barely functioning customer, not have himself a lap full of one. "Sir?"

"Could you let this one slide?" The man asks, making him raise a brow. "Not for free, but I could..." he trails off, moving to unbuckle his seatbelt, leaning over to recline the driver's seat, making Daniel gasp in shock. "How 'bout I get you off? It's been a long day, right? In exchange for tonight's ride? Hm?"

He had to admit, as he stared at the customer hovering over him, eyes slightly glazed over and balance slightly off, he was indeed a looker. But he wasn't about to get unethical in another person's car. "Sir I think you should—" "Oh come on," his customer chides him, undoing his belt and taking it off, throwing it over to the passenger's seat, "it'll be fun."

"Sir!" He huffs, slightly panicked as he moves to sit up, holding the man straddling him by his hips. "I really don't think you should—I mean, you could go ahead and get inside. You're obviously wrecked at the moment and—" "You don't want to?"

The man's tone was soft and slightly desperate—though what for, he wasn't quite sure now—his customer moving to wrap his arms around his neck, pulling him closer, their lips inches apart. "I don't want to exploit your kindness," he starts again, lightly rocking his hips against him, lips ghosting over his. "Let me at least do this."

"Sir, again, you're not—" "It's Jonghyun." "What?" "Jonghyun. My name. You can stop calling me sir." He cleared his throat before continuing, though he never bothered to pull away, their noses brushing against each other as they spoke.

"Jonghyun," he starts, the man humming in reply, "I...." a sigh escapes his lips before he moves to press theirs together, his customer—Jonghyun, he notes—chuckling softly into the kiss. It wasn't long before Jonghyun had unbuttoned and unzipped his jeans, shifting slightly so he could pull the fabric down, along with his boxers. Jonghyun couldn't help but giggle softly as he noticed his driver getting hard as they made out, trailing kisses along his jaw as he pushed him to lie back down. "And your name, Mr. Driver?" He hums, trailing the underside of the hardening length with his finger, grazing his nail over the tip ever so slightly.

"Daniel," he manages to reply, hissing at the sudden contact. Jonghyun's hands were cold, his fingernails long, and his kisses warm and languid and just how he liked it. He couldn't help but bemoan the fact that this customer of his hand him (quite literally) wrapped around his finger, wrecking his own mental state.

"Too bad your car's small," Jonghyun starts, wrapping his hand around the other's length, pumping it slowly as he leant over to pepper kisses and leave marks on his neck. "Could've done something more," he comments, nipping at Daniel's ear lobe, chuckling against it. At this point, he was already praying to all the gods in existence for Jisung's forgiveness, knowing full well he'd probably make a mess of his (tacky) leather seat covers (that squeaked at inopportune times).

His hands made its way around Jonghyun's hips and onto his ass, squeezing it as Jonghyun let out soft moans against his ear, the man's pumping erratic as his inebriated self wasn't as in control as wanted. "What about you," he starts, humming as one of his hands move up to tug at Jonghyun's hair, prompting their eyes to meet. His other hand moves from his ass to the bulge in the fabric of Jonghyun's pants, the man hovering over him rocking his hips and rubbing it against Daniel's hand. "Seems like you had a long day too."

It didn't take much chiding to get Jonghyun out of his pants, the struggle to get out of the skin tight jeans amusing to the driver. Desperate times call for warm hands and nimble fingers, it seems, as Jonghyun's back on his lap and kissing him in record time. Jonghyun pressed himself against him, their lengths touching and their precum was smeared across their lengths as Jonghyun held both of their cocks in his hands, desperate to get some friction going. Daniel couldn't help but chuckle at the drunk man's antics, a part of him still bothered by the fact that he actually took him up on his offer. But with a beauty straddling you, pouting as he asked for it, who was he to say no?

Daniel moved to adjust the seat, making the both of them sit up, Jonghyun's back against the steering wheel as he had a harder time moving his hips in their current upright position. "Why did you—" he protested, though Daniel's lips shut him up quite nicely. His hands were exchanged with Daniel's, the erratic pumping now meticulously timed as his driver seemed to like watching him pant out requests of moving faster. It didn't take long for Jonghyun to come, moving to pull Daniel close and press their lips together, groaning as he came undone, his driver having his way with him. It was his plan and he did give him permission, but he  _was_ supposed to be the one 'giving'.

"My turn," he huffed, swatting Daniel's hand away, his own wrapping around Daniel's length, thumbing over the tip and pressing down against it, smiling as Daniel let out a low moan in response. He palmed over the tip as his pumping became rhythmic as he slowly but surely sobered up, his driver grunting against his ear and biting down on his now exposed shoulders and collar bones (really, the fact that he didn't even notice the other had taken his time to unbutton his dress shirt while he had him in his grasp made him smile; he hadn't felt like this in a while). The hand that was palming his tip went down to play with his balls, tugging at them lightly as he chuckled against their kiss, relishing the gasps and moans he elicited from the other.

"I'm close," Daniel whispered against his ear before he went and trailed kisses along his neck.

"At least you got to give a heads up," he chuckles softly, making his pumping erratic as Daniel came in his hands, licking the cum that dripped from his palms, enjoying the way Daniel's eyes went wide as he watched.

"You've got to be kidding me...." his driver huffs, shaking his head as he leant back, a sigh escaping his lips.

"Hey," Jonghyun starts, lips making a small popping noise as he took out the last of his fingers after licking and sucking off the cum on his hands. "So I think I might have some cash upstairs. Wanna go with?"

It was past midnight and he was more than tired and sticky and all he wanted was to get home, shower, and sleep. The no was on the tip of his tongue, already rearing to escape his lips, but seeing his customer still straddling him, legs bared with a few red crescent marks from his nails scattered all over, his shoulders and neck coloured red with bite marks and hickeys, his lips swollen and hair tousled, the no had been replaced with a yes and he found himself waking up to an armful of maybe-regrets and a wallet 36,000 won richer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> y'all could also send me other ships if you'd like i don't just ship jonghyun-centric ships (contrary to popular belief lmao) but anyway send me more things on [cc](curiouscat.me/vvalpurgisnacht) if y'all want!


	10. my only you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> when jaehyun said he wanted a cat this wasn't what he meant

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> super short jaeten cause my hand slipped and i'm still mad they peaked during smrookies  
> anyway i need more jaeten content pls send help thanks
> 
> title from Dream Girl - Teenage Blue

Jaehyun's insomnia had gotten worse the past few weeks given the onslaught of deadlines and various other responsibilities he's had to bear and the only thing that would keep him company during those late nights were youtube videos of cats; his boyfriend didn't bother to give him the time of day given his own schedule but at least he still got to spoon him when watching cat videos at 4 AM.

And these weeks prompted him asking his boyfriend for permission to bring a cat home—given, they lived together and have been doing so for the last year, all decisions that would affect them both would have to be unanimous—though the response wasn't as positive as he had hoped.

"No," Ten replied, shaking his head.

"Why not?" Jaehyun retorted, pouting ever so slightly as he nudged his boyfriend with his feet, the two of them on opposite ends of the sofa. "It's nice to have someone welcome you home and cuddle you and love you unconditionally and be as cute as they are," he reasons out, to which Ten replied with a scoff. It was early in the afternoon and Jaehyun needed to leave for his part time soon, not having any energy to further the argument.

It wasn't until he reached home that he realised he should've 1) worded his argument better and 2) thought everything out first before consulting his boyfriend.

\--

"Would you mind explaining..." he trails off, looking at his boyfriend sitting contentedly on the sofa, a small smirk playing on his features.

"Well, you  _did_ say you wanted a cat before work, yes?" He replied, humming softly as he moved to perch over the back of the sofa, smiling contentedly and letting out a small mewl.

"Yes, but I didn't say--" He was cut off by his boyfriend shushing him, clicking his tongue and shaking his head all the while.

"A cat that welcomed you home, cuddled you, and loved you unconditionally all while mastering the feat of being cute?"

"I really should've worded that better," Jaehyun starts, chuckling nervously as he put his keys on the small keyholder they have by the door, taking his shoes off and setting his bag aside during the process.

"Well," Ten continued, still all smiles as he gestured to the kitty headband he was wearing, "wish granted."

Maybe his subconscious was truly trying to aim for all of Ten's weak spots when it came to their relationship—particularly their irregular schedules constantly at war with each other and his lack of bothering to try with regards to anything related to skinship. He suddenly felt under appreciated and felt his entire being slowly slip away from him as more work was piled on top of him. But seeing his boyfriend in cat ears? Maybe he did end up with the right person. Maybe he ended up with the perfect person just for him.

\--

They were in bed and cuddling, the cat ears discarded on the floor along with their clothes. It was nice, like this, skin to skin, Jaehyun giving Ten never ending kisses all the while. It made Ten giggle the first few minutes, but now he has his hands over Jaehyun's lips and a small sigh escaped his before erupting into a soft chuckle.

"Sorry," he started, retracting his hands and moving to cup his boyfriend's face instead. "I've been busy, huh," he hums, sighing as he pulled him close, the tips of their noses touching.

"I've been busy too," Jaehyun adds, shaking his head slightly, an eskimo kiss allowing them both some time to breathe and wallow in each other's presence. "We've both been busy, it's fine," he continues, pressing a soft kiss on Ten's forehead. "We still have each other."

Ten, in turn, pressed a multitude of kisses along Jaehyun's face and jaw, trailing down to his neck and making a few hickies all the while. "We still have each other," he echoes, smiling as he presses his lips onto Jaehyun's, their kiss starting off as chaste and soft, their breathing becoming more strained, tongues exploring each other's mouths, their little make-out session ending with swollen lips and flushed cheeks.

"Right," Jaehyun speaks up after catching his breath, chuckling softly against Ten's lips, "we have each other,  _and_ those cat ears."

Ten couldn't help but laugh, but he still managed to move away and smack Jaehyun's side, shaking his head, "you always have to ruin a moment, don't you?"

"I made you smile though," he hums triumphantly, massaging the area that was just hit.

"As you always do," Ten replies, still chuckling as he makes his way back into Jaehyun's arms, nuzzling against his neck, the two talking about sweet nothings as they slowly drifted to sleep.


	11. much to do with you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> mr new nurse kim jonghyun can't let everyone know that mr. popular GS hwang minhyun is his husband, he just can't

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so there's this medical au of seongwu finding out minhyun and jonghyun are married right and just the thought plagued me and after watching itakis i'm dyin at the thought of them pretending not to know each other lmao
> 
> also i may be slightly tipsy lmao im sry for any and all mistakes
> 
> also idk anything about med i dropped out of pursuing med for a Reason (dam can u imagine me as a pedia tho lmao @ world id make all d babies cry)
> 
> also title is from [never stop by over october](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=rfJo3ti_06g)

They were on their break (finally), spending some time in the cafeteria, the five new staff nurses huddling together in one corner. The sister in charge of his area had sat on the table beside theirs, cold sweat running down his back as he just finished his first half day as an official nurse at a hospital affiliated with his school. It had been a wild first day, given how the patients he was in charge of were either insufferable or just plain annoying. But he couldn't complain—how could he, really—he was new and this was the challenge given to him and he had to face it head on.

His joints were cracking with every move, his muscles weary and his eyelids heavy, his entire being wanting a just amount of rest. That want (read: need) left his body when his sister nurse all but  _squealed_ at the entrance of a group of GS doctors entering the cafeteria. At that very moment, it seemed as though their tables had merged, the three sister nurses gathered together suddenly squealing about one of the GS surgeons in the group.

"That," his sister points out, her finger laying flat on the table as to not be noticed, "that is Hwang Minhyun, a new resident. He's by far the best one there is. He's not only smart and capable of doing anything, but also just  _look at him_ ," she adds, a small sigh escaping her lips in admiration. "He's perfect. I mean I heard he's married but the person he's married to should be just as perfect as him, right?"

Now, this wouldn't be news to Jonghyun. How could it be when he's been, in fact, married to the said perfect resident since they both decided to pursue medicine? Though, they only properly registered their marriage after Minhyun had completed his internship, they've been together since med school (he'd say university, but his bachelor's degree mattered more than pursuing his crush on the campus hottie) and it's been five years since (and two years since they've registered). However, Minhyun's overwhelming popularity among the nurses, doctors, and patients made his confidence thin out, managing a half-hearted chuckle as he opted to seal his lips and ensure that he'd have smoother sailing in his new hospital and role without the others knowing he's the husband of Mr. Perfect Resident. 

He manages to end the conversation after a while, though Minhyun noticing him and giving him a small wave made the topic harder to avoid. "We went to the same university and med school," he reasoned, the 'ha's in his laughter forced. 

It'll be a rough few years if he wants to be a charge nurse any time soon. Or rather, would he even make it till the end of the year, covering up this lie?

\--

It became harder to cover up the lie as Minhyun repeatedly called out to him when they happened to be in the cafeteria (or in any general area) together, all smiles as he approached him, asking about his day. It made the nurses doubt their relationship, prompting more people to think they could ask him for their Perfect Doctor's number. He continued to state that there was nothing more to their relationship besides the normal hi-hello-how are you type given they've been associates the past decade or so, but others will try anything and everything to just be able to talk to him, it seems.

At home, Minhyun's brought up his cold attitude a few times, a sigh escaping his lips whenever he mentions how they rarely can spend any time together given their schedules and the small moments they do get to do so, Jonghyun acts up.

"I'm sorry, babe," he hums, playing with his husband's hair as they lied down on the sofa together, watching a re-run episode of Mob Psycho 100. "I'm still trying to adapt to the new environment and schedule."

"It's fine," Minhyun replies, humming contentedly and leaning into the touch, wrapping his arms around Jonghyun's tiny waist. "But  _god_ can we get more day offs like this, please? We're old and don't need to constantly have sex anymore, I just want to spend time with you." He whines, burying his face on the crook of Jonghyun's neck.

Jonghyun let out a small scoff in response, rolling his eyes as his shoulders still ached at the amount of bite marks his husband had left on him an hour prior, his hips still aching from their day-off activities. " _Sure_ ," he hums, smacking his husband's back, knowing full well that all the scratches he'd left on him still stung. "We really  _don't_ need to constantly have sex, huh?"

"Please god I take that back," Minhyun groans, hissing slightly at the smack, re-adjusting his position on the sofa and flipping them over, making Jonghyun lay atop of him. "I was in the wrong."

"Damn right you were."

\--

Minhyun's gotten back-to-back assists in the ER ever since the start of the week; the number of GS surgeons on leave astronomical as most of them were married and the chances of there being more than 5 accidents redirected to their hospital were less than 10%. Despite being from a tiny university-affiliated hospital, their support from various sponsors has grown over the years, their name now slowly rising as one of the better hospitals in central Seoul. Given their steadily growing response and care rate, the number of accidents redirected to their hospital the past two weeks skyrocketed from the average of 3 the past month to 8 the past two weeks. This left Minhyun with little to no time to rest, being one of the few GS on call for the ER.

He'd just gotten out of a back-to-back surgery, one of which he was a primary for, when he arrived at the cafeteria. The people still managed to coo at his presence, despite the severity of his eye bags. No one could approach him —he was ten times as prissy and unapproachable when he was in his sleep deprived state; rather, he was a complete ass whenever he couldn't rest properly. It was an unhealthy coping mechanism and really he didn't need to lash out as much as he did the past two weeks, but with peoples' expectations of you being that high plus the love of your life and supposed husband being distant of all times, how could he not?

It wasn't until a small pat to his shoulders woke him from his eating trance that he realised Jonghyun was hovering around him, his body language screaming hesitant as he spoke. "Dr. Hwang, you should probably rest," he whispers, noting the stares he's garnering from the surrounding doctors, nurses, and staff. 

"You've finally decided to talk to me at work?" Minhyun chuckles bitterly, sighing as he ate another spoonful of his tasteless lunch. 

"Don't be like this, Min, please? Go rest for a few hours, I'll make sure someone covers for you. You look like a walking dead extra," he adds, moving to draw random patterns on Minhyun's back. 

"I will if you give me a kiss," Minhyun hums in reply, not bothering to look up and see Jonghyun's shocked and flustered expression.

"Hwang Minhyun you..." he trails off, retracting his hand and opting to cross it over his chest.

"I know what you've been doing. You've been pretending to not know me so you could blend in with the other nurses and act all chummy with them. Well," he huffs, glancing over to Jonghyun and making the smallest of pouts, "I'm hurt and I want a kiss."

His husband let out a small groan, shaking his head as he moved in to whisper, " _here_?"

"Yes, here. Where else?"

"So you're planning on outing me in front of everyone?"

"Outing--" he scoffs, moving to run his fingers through his hair. "Jonghyun...."

"Okay, fine, I'm being dramatic and childish," Jonghyun cuts him off, waving his hand dismissively, whisper-screaming as he neared him, the stares he felt never leaving. "But you are too."

"You'll be fine," Minhyun hums, moving to wrap his arms around Jonghyun's waist, pulling him closer as he looked up at him, resting his chin on Jonghyun as he did so. "You have me. Is that not enough?"

"Are we twelve?" Jonghyun scoffs, moving to lean down and give him a small peck on the lips. "Now go get your little whiny ass to bed before I punch you," he adds, pinching his husband's cheek.

"You love me," Minhyun sing-songs, moving to get his tray, placing another peck on his husband's lips before he scampers off to the break room, returning the tray and leaving the cafeteria with a flourish, showering him in flying kisses before he left.

"So," he heard a voice speak up, one of his charge nurses with her arms crossed tapping her foot, brow raised as he looked at him. "Explain yourself?"

"Uhm...." he trails off, before running after Minhyun, deciding that spending his break hour in bed with his cheesy and embarrassing husband and having to pamper aforementioned tired and weary cheesy husband was a far better choice than having to deal with whatever the entirety of the hospital staff had in store for him after that display of affection.

Really, why'd he have to be the husband of Mr. Perfect? But then again, being the husband of Mr. (seemingly) Perfect came with its own perks, he mused —l ike having someone to love and being loved in return.

**Author's Note:**

> feel free to send me some prompts!  
> you can find me [here](curiouscat.me/vvalpurgisnacht)!


End file.
